More Than Meets The Eye
by Jaggie 107
Summary: I watched the episode ‘JAG TV’ recently, and wondered what would have happened between Harm and Mac, if she gave herself some space from Mic, and found Harm!
1. Chapter One

Title : More Than Meets The Eye

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount.

Rating : G to PG-13

* * *

Spoilers : Episode 'JAG TV'; I watched this through vidclips recently, and wondered what would have happened between Harm and Mac, if she gave herself some space from Mic, and found Harm! Some of the story is in the style of 'emails' sent to and fro between Harm and Mac. And some of it is upfront and personal!

Summary : Mac is angry with Mic over his comments to the media, and Harm gets some good-humored ribbing from others on board ship when they see Mac on TrialTV. Harm is on board ship for an investigation, and doing his quals at the same time. Mac is sent out TAD as ship's JAG, and finds herself getting hot under the collar!

I found this in some files I was working through recently, and as it was quite long I've broken it down into chunks ready to read! I know I said I wasn't writing any more stories until I'd finished the current WIP's, but this _is _already complete – it just needed posting! And besides, I couldn't resist:o) Hope you all like it!

A/N – Words inside symbols ( ) denote the emails. Also, I'm not sure if it was Captain Johnson on the Sea Hawk at that time; if I'm wrong, let me know!

* * *

**USS SEA HAWK - UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Hey, Hammer! You've been holding out on us!"

"Yeah? How's that?" Harm entered the Officers' Mess and walked across to the table that held the coffee machine and cups. Pouring himself a cup he then turned around to face the table of aviators – among them, his assigned RIO, Elizabeth Hawkes. It was 'Skates' who had spoken, laughter in her voice.

"You never said how good the Colonel looked in a bikini!"

"Huh?" Harm walked across to the table and pulled an extra chair over, turning it so he sat astride, resting his arm across the back of the chair. "I'm not following you, Skates."

"The Colonel, sir. Colonel Mackenzie? Boomer picked up an e-copy of PEOPLE magazine online and downloaded the article about the Colonel; and then there was Mary Hart on TV."

"It's a case Mac…Colonel Mackenzie is working on, Skates. It's high-profile, and the defendant chose to be represented on national television. How did you get the program, anyway?"

"Somebody stateside copied it and sent it as a CD, sir. It's been playing all day…I'm surprised you haven't seen it already."

"Skates, I work with Colonel Mackenzie, remember? And I don't watch TV. Too much junk these days."

"You haven't told us about the bikini yet, Hammer," Tuna, Harm's former RIO during his second designation as a naval aviator, spoke up, grinning widely. "Something to do with a case in Australia, wasn't it?"

"I heard she was at Manley Beach; that's famous for being topless, isn't it?" Boomer called out.

"You're right, Tuna, it was down under…and ex-Commander Brumby looked right at home. As for the Colonel, I couldn't say. To the best of my recollection, she had on both parts of her bikini."

"Oh, Hammer, you disappoint me," Skates murmured, tilting her head to one side as she observed Harm's expression. "Here I was, thinking you would at least have tried to find out the truth, the whole truth…and nothing but the truth!"

"Very funny, Skates. If you ever give up the Navy, try stand-up comedy!" Harm pointed a finger at Skates as he took a drink of his coffee and got to his feet.

"Aye, sir!"

Harm grinned. The ribbing he was getting from the crew was not intended to insult, nor had it, and he included them all in his 'good night' as he left the room and returned to his cabin. Turning on his laptop, he checked through his emails and found one from Mac.

**JAG HEADQUARTERS - FALLS CHURCH – VIRGINIA**

"Hey, beautiful, am I forgiven?" Mic Brumby stuck his head around the door of Mac's office, a bouquet of roses in his arms. Mac looked up, saw first the roses, and then the expression on Mic's face. While his voice asked for forgiveness, his face showed a smugness that belied his attempt at humility.

"What are you doing here, Mic? I told you I didn't have time to see you today, I have court this morning, and my backlog here this afternoon."

"You have to eat, Sarah," Mic attempted to coax a smile, but Mac was still too angry at him for his comments to the magazine reporter, and his attempts fell on deaf ears. As he walked further into the office Mac got to her feet.

"Mic, I'm swamped, really! I have to be in a meeting with the Admiral in ten minutes, and then I'm in court. I'm back here as soon as session is over, and along with any outcome from court, I really do have my work here to contend with as well. That's not including what Harm left behind!"

"Where is the illustrious aviator?"

"Mic…" Mac's tone of voice warned the Australian he was treading on thin ice, but there was still that shred of doubt in Mic Brumby that reared its head whenever Mac mentioned Harm's name.

"I was just curious. I thought he was working this case with you."

"Harm's gone out to the Sea Hawk. He's doing an investigation on board, and completing his quals at the same time."

"So, he's just gone off and left you holding the proverbial bag, eh?"

"No, he hasn't _just gone off_, Mic. The Admiral assigned the case, and I have Bud working with me here. Now, if you'll excuse me, the Admiral is expecting me, and so I think you ought to go."

"I'll call you later." It was a statement, not a question, and Mac bristled at his tone.

"I'll call _you_, Mic, when I get time. I really don't appreciate you hassling me like this!"

"Is it wrong to want to spend time with my fiancée, Sarah?"

"I'm not your fiancée, Mic."

"Not yet…"

"And that's the problem. You know we aren't engaged, so why did you say it to the reporter?"

"I didn't think it was a problem, Sarah. You're wearing my ring."

"On my right hand. It was given to me by a man who said I had a choice. I chose to wear it as a sign of friendship, which I have been doing. I didn't realize your agenda had been pushed up to force me into something I'm not ready for!"

"You're right, this isn't the time. I'll go now. Good luck in court." Mic turned and left the room before Mac could respond. The roses Mic had brought were left on top of the nearest filing cabinet. It struck Mac that he had only been using the flowers as a possible prop to his plan. If she'd gone for the lunch date, he would have given them to her with a kiss. As she had kept her distance and not mentioned them, they were of no more use to him.

Mac picked up the files she needed for the meeting with the Admiral, and put her briefcase on her desk ready for the court appearance. It really was going to be a busy day – she knew that was no lie when she had spoken to Mic, but she didn't want to have to pander to his needs later in the day either. When the working day was over she planned to soak in her bath and have as early a night as possible. As she passed the bouquet she collected it in her arms, along with her files, and deposited it on Bud's desk.

"Please ask Harriet if she'll give these a good home, Bud."

"Certainly, ma'am. Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Bud. You're doing me a favor. Drop them in a vase though; they'll need to be in water while you're working."

"Yes, ma'am. Not a problem." Bud Roberts went in search of a large enough vase, and once found, he deposited the bouquet stems in the water. Maybe he would tell Harriet the story behind the roses – that Mic Brumby had brought them for Mac, but he had dumped them when Mac had told him she was too busy to see him. Then again, that would have Harriet's 'Harm and Mac' radar going on overdrive! If Mac was mad at Mic, then maybe Harm stood a chance again! Bud was hoping that Harriet's latest pregnancy would keep her too busy to check on the renewed friendship between Harm and Mac, but his hopes were proving to be _so_ wrong! If anything, Harriet's 'romance radar' was on full alert!

**USS SEA HAWK - UNKNOWN LOCATION**

(Hey, Harm! Hope all is well with you on board. I know you're in your most favorite place, doing your most favorite thing! And flying, too! Ha, ha! Seriously, I'm getting dragged down here with the court case. I don't know if you're able to follow anything news-wise, but this case has now gone to the national television audience – a trial by television! – and I don't want to blow my prosecution case, but because I'm not talking to the media, they're making up stuff about me! I don't recall you having this problem with the media when you made the advertisement for joining the Navy! It's an intrusion into my privacy, and I'm not prepared for it! I'm going to close for now. I'm in court in the morning and so I'd better get some sleep at least! Take care. Mac)

Harm smiled as he read the email, and then his expression turned serious as he saw behind her words and realized that she really was finding it difficult to deal with the intrusive side of the media. Unknown to the squadron members, or to Mac, he had downloaded the article in PEOPLE magazine too. The mention of her as Mic's fiancée didn't ease his mood either when he read that part. Without being able to ask her, he didn't know if she really had moved the ring over to her left hand. A more palatable option was that, as with the media hype, Mic had gone overboard on his interview and mentioned a few _facts not in evidence!_ Keeping that thought in mind, Harm drafted a reply, pasted it into his email program, and keyed 'send', before turning out the light in his cabin and settling down on his bunk. Sleep didn't come straight away, but the vision of a dark haired, dark eyed beauty danced on his eyelids until he smiled, rolled to his side, and slept.

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

(Hi, Mac! I'm sorry to read that the media are giving you a hard time. You're a very private person, and this must be a nightmare for you. It doesn't help when others give their version of your life history. I know that my next statement might seem a bit contradictory, but how about you using the media like they have used you! Turn the tables on them, and your opponent in court, by giving your side of the case story. No need to mention anything personal. I know it goes against the grain to be in the media spotlight – you're an attorney with high moral and ethical standards, Mac, and that should be respected, but as it's being trampled on right now, trample back! You might feel a little dejected by it all, but ultimately it might settle the score for you, and then you can put the case behind you, dust yourself off and carry on in the legal world you know. So, I'll get off my soapbox now, and put this email to bed, so to speak. Good night, marine, and sweet dreams. Harm)

Mac read, and re-read the email from Harm. Somewhere between leaving her heart-broken in Australia and rebuilding a friendship in the US, Harm had found an eloquence that she thought was incredible. Normally his talent for saying and doing the right thing was reserved for his courtroom battles, but now it seemed he could bring those same talents to bear in personal communication. Albeit an impersonal means of delivery, the emails they were sending and receiving were taking on a life of their own. The words he had written served to remind her that the only way the press could have found out about her passion for dinosaurs, and her wearing a bikini at any time, were from three sources – herself, Harm, or Mic! Discounting herself, and Harm – he would never betray her privacy in such a manner – that left only Mic. Aside from his already having portrayed them as a couple practically tying the knot, Mic had disclosed facts that should have stayed private. While Mac had been reading what Harm had written her telephone had rung twice. Each time it had been Mic's voice leaving a message. Each time he had sounded belligerent, and had even swore at her on the second message. Mac turned off the laptop and closed the lid before she turned out the light in the lounge and made her way to her bedroom. As she curled up in the bed, alone, she twisted the ring band on her right hand. Her thoughts were jumbled and in her mind she saw the angry face of Mic Brumby, until it was replaced by one far more welcome, and it was only then that she settled, and finally slept.

* * *

tbc 


	2. Chapter Two

Title : More Than Meets The Eye

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount.

Rating : G to PG-13

Spoilers : Episode 'JAG TV'; I watched this through vidclips recently, and wondered what would have happened between Harm and Mac, if she gave herself some space from Mic, and found Harm! Some of the story is in the style of 'emails' sent to and fro between Harm and Mac. And some of it is upfront and personal!

Summary : Mac is angry with Mic over his comments to the media, and Harm gets some good-humored ribbing from others on board ship when they see Mac on TrialTV. Harm is on board ship for an investigation, and doing his quals at the same time. Mac is sent out to assist on another case, and finds herself getting hot under the collar!

A/N – Words inside ( ) symbols denote the emails.

* * *

Thanks go to **HM foreva, Manda, Beach Chick JASSNL, jaka, froggy0319, cbw, **and **bluejay742** for your wonderful reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**JAG HEADQUARTERS - FALLS CHURCH – VIRGINIA**

Admiral Chegwidden watched as one of his senior attorneys appeared on a talk show, and without compromising either her case or herself, did battle royal against the media, and used the media to assist her in her quest! A smile tilted his lips as Mac made a mockery of her opponent on live television. He knew it would be hurting her to do this, but he was proud of her that she had been so successful at it. Now perhaps the trial could come to a close, and Mac could have some privacy from the intrusive spotlight on her life.

**BRUMBY & BRUMBY LAW OFFICES - WASHINGTON DC**

Mic Brumby watched as Mac made an appearance on a popular talk show, and made her point on live television, thus helping to raise her own profile, while dragging down that of her opponent. Where he should have been proud to say he knew Sarah Mackenzie, he felt bitterness that it was she in the media, and in the courtroom, and he was restricted to a few paragraphs in a lousy rag, and had given up his option to appear in uniform in court. He had given up his career for Mac, and he felt the least she could do was recognize his devotion by wearing his ring on the correct hand; hell, the correct finger! He didn't see his belief in this as being almost an obsession. His obsession was not even with Mac. His obsession was making sure that the US Navy officer, Commander Harmon Rabb, didn't come anywhere near _his_ _Sarah_ ever again! Once they were married – _and they would be_ – he would whisk Sarah away to Australia, and she would forget she ever knew a man called Harmon Rabb!

**USS SEA HAWK - UNKNOWN LOCATION**

(Hey Sailor! We won the verdict, and despite the foul taste I have in my mouth right now, I know we did right, so hopefully the taste of ashes will go away and I'll be able to breathe again when I'm back in a _normal_ courtroom here at JAG. Your idea for fighting fire with fire (ie, the media) was brilliant, and so here I sit with my cup of cocoa and toast you from the bottom of my heart! Bud says "hello", as does Harriet. By the way, I didn't get chance to tell you! Harriet and Bud have asked if they might call their daughter 'Sarah', after me! I'm so thrilled at the honor they've bestowed on me. To already share their son with you as a Godparent means so much to me, and to have this gift also is beyond belief. You don't mind, do you? I mean, it's a little hard to call a girl 'Harmon', unless I guess they could add a 'y' – _Harmony?_ No, I didn't think so, either! I can just picture you screwing up your nose at that one. I've got to go. Jingo needs a last trot round the block, and then I have a new case to look forward to in the morning, when the Admiral hands out the daily quota. You're getting off lightly here, Commander, I hope you realize I'm covering your six again! Then again, I do owe you for the media idea, so I'm hoping you'll call this chance to do your quals even, and we start again with a clean slate! I'm going… Take care, Harm, and thank you. Mac)

Harm opened the email along with his flight logbook, and as he entered the details of his latest quals report, he eyed the screen and the words printed there. Something in the writing drew his eyes, and he forgot about the logbook as he concentrated on the writing. Not once was the man mentioned. The Admiral was there, as were Harriet and Bud, but not one mention of Mic Brumby. Harm hadn't really expected there to be any direct mention of any names, but in previous emails Mac had alluded to things that Brumby had done, or that they had done as a couple. But now, nothing. Harm felt even more strongly that Mic had been the one to lay open Mac's private life, and for that his distrust of the Australian grew stronger, as his belief that Mac would marry the man grew weaker. Turning his thoughts then to the naming of the baby after Sarah, he was so pleased for her, and so proud of Harriet and Bud for thinking of Mac on such an occasion. They could easily have used family names for their unborn child, but it showed the love and respect they had for his Marine that they chose her. Whoa! _His_ _Marine_ – where the hell had that thought come from? Harm sat back, taking a deep breath. Maybe he was starting to read into these missives something that wasn't there. Just because Mac didn't mention Mic didn't mean that they weren't still together, and it certainly didn't mean that Mac would give him another chance. He'd hurt her already when he evaded her in Australia. Their friendship had risen again, but he wasn't sure about any other emotion she might feel for him. Certainly, he thought, she did not feel as possessive of him as he was of her. It was time to go topside, file his logbook, and get something to eat. He would send a response to Mac's email when he got back to his cabin.

**JAG HEADQUARTERS - FALLS CHURCH – VIRGINIA**

"The Sea Hawk, sir?"

"Is there a problem, Colonel?"

"No, sir, none. I'm just a little surprised. I understood Commander Rabb had dealt with the case he went out for, and was finishing his quals now."

"You've been in touch with the Commander?" The Admiral raised an eyebrow in question, and Mac looked across the empty chair usually occupied by Harm at these meetings.

"Yes, sir. We've been sending emails now and again. It's at the Commander's request, sir. He's trying to drag himself kicking and screaming into the age of technology."

"How's he doing?"

"Very well, sir. Most of his writing is understandable, and very little is legalese! I'm really impressed with his will to learn."

"So'm I, Colonel. When you see the Commander, give him my best, and tell him that I expect emailed reports now that he knows what to do!"

"Yes, sir," Mac nodded, and groaned inwardly, realizing that in her enthusiasm she had opened Harm up to a fate worse than death – computer links with his commanding officer! He now had no excuse not to have his work in on time! This was going to take some explaining to Harm! Not to mention telling Mic that she was going offshore for a few days. "Will that be all, sir?" she asked.

"You don't even know what it is you're going to the Sea Hawk for, Colonel. You're in such a hurry to go?"

"I…sir…it's just…I'm sorry, sir. I was thinking…"

"Of Harm?"

"Sir?"

"I asked if you were thinking of the Commander."

"Actually, sir, my thoughts were on what I was going to tell Mic. He's expecting me at some dinner dance affair so that he can drum up business."

"That sounds awfully tacky, Mac."

"Yes, sir, it does. I'm not in the least bit interested in doing business that way. I've already told him…Brumby…Mic," Mac paused, realizing she was making herself look foolish with this stumbling over names. "I've already stated the fact that I'm not there to be used for advertising his business. He tried that already…oh, sir, I'm sorry! That's nothing to do with JAG. I apologize for even raising the point."

"Not a problem, Mac. However, I trust that you will advise if you need any assistance with Mr Brumby. He may not be in the Navy any longer, or under my jurisdiction, but I have absolutely no problem in dealing with his indiscretions."

"Thank you, Admiral, I appreciate that." Mac smiled. "When do I leave for the Sea Hawk?"

"Later today. Your reason for being on board is TAD as on board JAG until theirs returns from emergency leave. It should take about as long as it does for the Commander to complete his quals, so you can travel back together."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

Mac turned on her heel and headed to the right, moving to open the door just as Mic Brumby tried to enter the Admiral's office.

"Mic! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were going to be in to see the Admiral today."

"I'm here to ask why _you're_ being sent to the Sea Hawk. It should be Roberts' job, or even Rabb's. He's already out there."

"Mic, please, this is not the place for this!" Mac was obviously embarrassed by Brumby's actions, or so the Admiral thought, as he came to the entrance of his office and queried Mic's actions.

"Brumby? What do you think you're doing? I already have one senior JAG out on TAD, and I now need a second. That, by rank, is the Colonel. If that doesn't fit into your plans, I suggest you go away and rethink your plans."

"I'm not in your Navy, Admiral, and I don't answer to you anymore either so this has nothing to do with you!"

"_Mic!" _Mac could not believe the rudeness of the man, and her eyes went from Mic to the Admiral, who reassured her with a faint smile and a nod. As Brumby saw this interchange he scowled, and swore.

"You may not be in my Navy, Brumby, or in any man's Navy for that matter, but that does not excuse your loutish behavior, and your foul mouth. If you won't leave this office under your own steam, I'll have you escorted out!"

"Try it, Admiral. I'll have your backside in court so damn fast…!"

"Mic, that's enough!" Mac turned on the man beside her, and even the Admiral had to stand back in the face of her anger. "I want you to leave, now! This…this attitude of yours is getting out of hand. I didn't ask you to leave the Navy, Mic, and if you can't handle being a civilian, maybe you should go back to Australia and take up your commission again. In the meantime, you will not keep coming into this office and hassling me and my colleagues. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh, like crystal, Sarah. Like crystal. As always." Mic turned on his heel and walked out of the Admiral's office, across the bullpen and out towards the elevators without breaking stride, or waiting for Mac. As he turned at the elevators, expecting her to be behind him, his face wore a surprised expression to find she was still standing beside the Admiral, watching him leave.

"Sir, I can't apologize enough…"

"Mac, it isn't you that should be apologizing. I expect nothing from you but your best, and your best right now is to get on your way to the Sea Hawk. If Brumby shows his face again, he'll be held downstairs until such time as I think fit to see him."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you want an escort down to the car, in case he's waiting outside?"

"No, sir, I'll be fine. If he is there, I'll talk to him. If not, I'll be on my way."

"Do you have anything that needs checking at your apartment?"

"Not necessary, sir. I have let Jingo go to Chloe for a few weeks – she has a break from school right now, and she loves having him over. The rest can be sorted when I get back."

"Very well, dismissed. Oh, by the way, does the Commander know you're coming out?"

"I…I presumed you would have informed him, sir…"

"Nah, I forgot. So, he'll be surprised!" The Admiral gave one of his rare 'I'm feeling quite pleased with myself' smiles, and Mac couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, sir, he will."

* * *

tbc 


	3. Chapter Three

Title : More Than Meets The Eye

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount.

Rating : G to PG-13

* * *

Spoilers : Episode 'JAG TV'; I watched this through vidclips recently, and wondered what would have happened between Harm and Mac, if she gave herself some space from Mic, and found Harm! Some of the story is in the style of 'emails' sent to and fro between Harm and Mac. And some of it is upfront and personal!

Summary : Mac is angry with Mic over his comments to the media, and Harm gets some good-humored ribbing from others on board ship when they see Mac on TrialTV. Harm is on board ship for an investigation, and doing his quals at the same time. Mac is sent out to assist on another case, and finds herself getting hot under the collar!

A/N – Words inside ( ) symbols denote the emails.

* * *

Thanks go to **HM foreva, Manda, Beach chickJASSNL, jaka, froggy0319, cbw, bluejay742, Cristina, Eternal Sleep, Denaliyasha, martini1988, SpaceMan546, cbw, skyefire, aserene, Manda May, jtbwriter **and** snugglebug **for your wonderful reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**USS SEA HAWK - UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, sir," Harm spoke as he came to attention in front of Captain Johnson.

"At ease, Commander."

"Thank you, sir. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Commander. How are the quals coming?"

"A couple more, then I'm through for this session." Harm informed his temporary commanding officer, but had a niggling thought that Johnson had been following his progress anyway, and was fully aware of just how well Harm was doing – as usual, his skill in aviation was still as sharp as it had always been, and now it had the added factors of age and wisdom, which made him an even stronger combatant in the air, as well as on the ground. Harm knew flying, and the sea, and the law and, without bragging, he was currently the best the Navy had as an all-round qualified senior officer.

"I've been informed you've been helping out with some of our legal work while our JAG has been out on emergency leave. I'd like to thank you for that. You had your own case to work on, and the quals, so it is appreciated."

"Not a problem, sir. The Palermo case was cleared up pretty quickly, and the quals aren't paper-producing, so I had some time on my hands. Your JAG's legalman has a good grasp of procedure, and it was just a matter of keeping my eye on him."

"Do you think our Petty Officer Wardman has a future in the law?"

"He seems bright enough, sir. Eager to learn."

"I think you've turned his head, though, Commander."

"Sir?"

"He's beginning to think he ought to be flying instead!"

"I…don't think that would be an option for the Petty Officer, sir." Harm spoke, choosing his words carefully. He knew his family and career history followed him through the Navy, and with his father's skills preceding him, they were a formidable team to follow. There were legends spoken about Harmon Rabb, Senior and Junior, and Harm knew he had to be careful just what he did say to juniors, enlisted or otherwise, that he didn't raise career hopes, or dash them either.

"Don't worry, Rabb, it's just a dream. Even the Petty Officer knows that; but it doesn't stop him from dreaming though, does it; knowing it can, and has been, achieved?"

"I guess not, sir."

"Especially when you've done it not once, but twice! In both designations."

"I got lucky, sir."

"With the stuff you've gotten away with, I'd be inclined to agree, Commander," Johnson smiled at that point, and Harm bit back a laugh, but then Johnson became serious again. "We both know, Commander, that you're a hard act to follow, just like your father, but you've managed to remain level-headed throughout."

"Thank you…sir."

"Now, the reason you're up here is that we have a helo coming in shortly. I'm not able to meet it, and my XO will be tied up doing my job, so I'd like you to be on hand."

"Official visitors, sir?" Harm queried.

"Didn't say. Just asked if we could have a senior commanding officer on deck to meet and greet. I've just appointed you."

"Very well, sir. Do I bring the visitors up to the bridge?"

"No, bring them to my day cabin. Dismissed, Commander."

"Aye, sir."

Harm left the bridge and went to the deck office to collect a safety vest, helmet and goggles, before stepping out onto the flight deck itself. Walking across the deck to the LSO platform he waved as he saw Tuna and Boomer walking out to their aircraft.

"Hey, Commander!" 'Paddles', the LSO Officer In Charge called out above the noise of the active deck.

"Hi. I understand you have a helo on approach. I'm the meet and greet guy!"

"Really?"

"You sound surprised!"

"I am. I wasn't told that we had a VIP on board."

"Maybe they hitched a ride at the last minute?"

"Maybe, but even then the pilot would have squawked, and we've heard nothing. Maybe it's that Webb guy…wants to arrive incognito!"

"Webb couldn't arrive _in_ anything without fanfare," Harm retorted, playing on the LSO's words, and both men laughed.

"I thought he was a friend of yours, Commander."

"Nah, we just get to play in his sandbox now and again."

"We? Oh, you mean Colonel Mackenzie."

"Yeah." Harm fell quiet for a moment as he thought back to the last email he had sent Mac. In reply to her email he'd said he missed her – he had meant to erase that last sentence, and instead he'd hit 'send', so the email went out. Harm had cursed, but then he had wondered just what effect his words might have on Mac, and what she might say in return. Up to going to see Captain Johnson, there had been no reply to his message, and now he was left wondering if he'd offended her, and set their friendship back yet again. Hopefully, when he'd seen to the incoming passenger on the helo, he'd have time to go check his emails again, just to torture himself if there was no reply.

"Incoming!" The crew on the LSO platform went into their well-oiled routine of landing an aircraft on the deck of the carrier, and as the helo touched down in an appointed area Harm made his way across, ready to meet and greet with his famed 'Navy poster' grin in place. The expression slipped a little when he realized just _who_ was on the helo, and then it came back twice as wide.

"Mac!"

"Hi! I wasn't expecting you to meet me!"

"You want I should go away?"

"No! No, Harm, it's great to see you!" Mac shouted above the noise of the deck, and smiled, almost shyly, at him. "Permission to hug?"

"Absolutely!" Harm took Mac into his arms and was very aware that it had to be brief, given their location. "It's great to see you too, Mac. What are you doing here though?"

"I missed you," Mac replied, and Harm stopped dead on the deck. "I got your email, Harm."

"I…ah…okay, I guess."

"Did you mean it? That you missed me?"

"Yes." It was a single word, and it was an immediate response. Mac had no reason to doubt he genuinely had missed her.

"Of course, that alone wouldn't give me access to you on the carrier. Apparently the Admiral seems to think I needed a TAD assignment to get me away from the media. I happen to agree with him. I'm here to cover for the JAG until he gets back, which should be around the time you finish your quals, so we can travel back together."

"Just the media?" Harm didn't elaborate, but Mac knew exactly what, or who, he was talking about, and she shook her head, her eyes clouding slightly.

"Not just the media. I guess we have some talking to do."

"Yeah, I guess so." Harm took Mac's seabag and almost put out his other hand to hold hers. Mac noticed him withdraw the gesture, but she wasn't offended. They were already drawing looks at the prolonged stay on the deck, and so she followed him to the hatch and into the interior of the carrier.

"I'd better report to Captain Johnson," Mac murmured, making her way to the stairs ahead of Harm. His words stopped her progress, a look of surprise on her face.

"I was told to take you directly to his day cabin and wait there until he arrived."

"Day cabin? That's usually reserved for VIP visitors. As a TAD officer, I'm supposed to report to the bridge, aren't I?"

"Usually, yes. I'm beginning to think the Admiral and Captain Johnson have had communications on this matter before you and I were involved…in meeting each other…I mean, ah hell, Mac!"

"Harm, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I was told by Captain Johnson that he would be too busy to meet the helo, and as his XO would be covering his butt, he wanted me to be the senior officer on deck to meet and greet."

"Which you have done, thank you."

"Yeah. I guess we'd better follow orders and get you to his day cabin then. Do you remember the way, or should I go up front?" Mac grinned, and Harm cocked his head. "What?"

"You go up front, then I can watch your six."

"Mac!" Harm almost dropped her bag in surprise at her words, and then he hit her with the look that turned her to mush, every time, even though she managed to hide it well.

"What? That's what you call it in the Navy, isn't it? Watching your 'six o clock', to protect you from the rear."

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Harm acknowledged. Then he added, "This situation isn't normal."

"No, it isn't, but you do have the _cutest _six."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. After you, Colonel, and watch your head."

"You're such a spoilsport, Commander," Mac laughed.

"And you're an engaged woman, Colonel," Harm replied, then stopped as Mac turned to face him again.

"Actually, I'm not. That's one of the things we need to talk about, Harm."

"O…kay." Harm nodded once, and Mac smiled slightly, turning to face forward again and walking ahead to the directions Harm gave.

* * *

tbc 


	4. Chapter Four

Title : More Than Meets The Eye

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount.

Rating : G to PG-13

* * *

Spoilers : Episode 'JAG TV'; I watched this through vidclips recently, and wondered what would have happened between Harm and Mac, if she gave herself some space from Mic, and found Harm! Some of the story is in the style of 'emails' sent to and fro between Harm and Mac. And some of it is upfront and personal!

Summary : Mac is angry with Mic over his comments to the media, and Harm gets some good-humored ribbing from others on board ship when they see Mac on TrialTV. Harm is on board ship for an investigation, and doing his quals at the same time. Mac is sent out to assist on another case, and finds herself getting hot under the collar!

A/N – Words inside ( ) symbols denote the emails.

* * *

Thanks go to **HM foreva, Manda, Beach chickJASSNL, jaka, froggy0319, cbw, bluejay742, Cristina, Eternal Sleep, Denaliyasha, martini1988, SpaceMan546, cbw, skyefire, aserene, Manda May, jtbwriter, snugglebug, hardluckmarine, Sarah, Blueangel, alix33, Abigaile, XBlueShadowX, Razz-Mi-Tazz **and** Lisa **for your wonderful reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please keep reading!

FYI – Doing his 'quals' means Harm passes tests and qualifies to fly! (His greatest passion after Mac! IMHO, that is!)

* * *

**CAPTAIN'S DAY CABIN - USS SEA HAWK**

"You took the ring off." Harm's observation was immediate when Mac removed her gloves and jacket. Looking down at her bare right hand, she also lifted her left hand to hold them both in front of her.

"I couldn't wear it any more. Mic lied about us being engaged, and then he compounded it by trying to make it an issue and force me into making a decision."

"Stupid ass," Harm muttered, and Mac grinned.

"Yeah, I feel like that about him, too."

"Did you see him before you left, or is this all still hanging till you get back? I mean, are you going to…I'm sorry, Mac, it's none of my business."

"Actually, it _is_ your business, Harm. I didn't get chance to tell Mic that I've taken the ring off. He came to JAG Ops just before I was due to leave, created a scene in front of the Admiral, threatened to sue him, and then stormed off!"

"He threatened to sue the Admiral? What the hell has got into him, Mac?"

"I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm not living up to his idea of what should be happening by now."

"And what would that be."

"Barefoot and pregnant," Mac answered without a pause. "Mic wants to tie me to the kitchen sink with a couple of kids, and to tell me that there is no need for me to go back to my career because he is the _man of the house_ now! I can't believe I didn't see it before! He's jealous of me, and what I have achieved!"

"Because you are better than he is, Mac. You've earned what you have, and you are good at what you do. Mic chose to reserve his commission, but he also made mistakes. One of which was the reason he was seconded to JAG. I've been checking up on him."

"What the hell for?"

"Because his work ethics since he left the Navy have been questionable!"

"Harm, I can't be a party to this!"

"Fine, I can deal with it on my own. Do you love him, Mac?"

"Honestly? No. I've told three men I loved them, and I've lied. The one man I really love, I've never had the guts to tell. Until now."

The initial silence grew, and Mac was beginning to feel unsure about her admission, and then Harm got the message!

"_Sarah…"_ Harm murmured, as he took a step forward, and then paused. "I love you," he added before bringing his hands up to cup her face, and dropping his mouth to hers to kiss her. Mac gave herself up to his kiss, which was soft and reassuring at first, and then became hungry, and finally was totally devastating. As he raised his head from hers, in the desperate need for air, their foreheads rested together, each not wanting to be too far from the other now they had found one another.

"Mmmn, sailor, that was some kiss…" Mac murmured, her eyes still closed, still savoring the taste of the man who had wreaked havoc on her senses. In the past Mac had been privy to the conversations of women who had been with Harm, and in particular Jordan Parker had been quite descriptive of his prowess in and out of bed, but Mac had maintained a discreet silence, not 'oohing' with envy at whichever woman was with him at any given time. Except now. Now it was Sarah Mackenzie who was with Harm, and this time was for ever.

Harm smiled at her expression, and he dropped another, quick, kiss on her lips before he spoke.

"Sarah, look at me."

Mac opened her eyes slowly, and Harm was still there, still smiling.

"What is it, Harm?"

"You still haven't said it," he prompted, knowing there was never any doubt, but wanting to hear the words from Mac herself.

"_Said it?"_ Mac echoed, confused for a moment. And then the reason dawned on her. "Oh! Oh, Harm, of course! I love you! I do! I…love…you…" Each word punctuated with a kiss, Mac made sure Harm understood that she loved him. When he took over the last kiss, Mac gave herself up to him, and very little was said for a very long time. In fact, it was Mac, seated across Harm's lap, who happened to realize exactly how much time they had spent – alone – in the day cabin.

"Erm…Harm?"

"Mmmn?" Harm was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than Mac's mouth, and Mac's rear wriggling in his lap, causing all kinds of sensations!

"We've been in here for fifty seven minutes and ten seconds. Where do you think Captain Johnson is?"

"I have no idea…" Harm roused himself enough to realize what Mac was getting at. If they continued in their present pursuit, it wouldn't be long before clothes would be shed, and inhibitions about regulations along with the clothes!

"We'd better get up, and straighten ourselves, before he gets here…"

"Agreed." Harm spoke, but didn't move.

"Now, Harm!" Both of them grinned at Mac's order, and reluctantly parted, getting to their feet and straightening their uniforms. Mac put out a hand to brush Harm's hair back into its usual state of order, and Harm did likewise to Mac, additionally rubbing his thumb across her lips to erase what little remained of her lipstick. Mac groaned, and only just resisted the temptation to lick at the pad of his thumb. Instead, she settled for rubbing the remnants of her lipstick from his face too. Neither one spoke, but their eyes gave away their still-hyped emotions.

When Captain Johnson entered the cabin, Harm and Mac came to attention, perfectly groomed and correctly attired. If he noticed anything amiss, the Captain wasn't saying!

**OFFICE OF THE _SECNAV _- WASHINGTON DC**

"What are you suggesting, AJ?" The SecNav sat back in his chair as he viewed the Judge Advocate General of the US Navy and smiled, albeit inwardly, at the man's unruffled exterior.

"I'm suggesting, sir, that we allow the Commander and the Colonel some leeway."

"To do _what_, exactly?"

"To live their lives together, Mister Secretary. We run the risk of losing one, or both, of them if not."

"I wouldn't have you pegged as a man to break the rules, Admiral."

"I don't consider it to be breaking them, sir. Just bending a little. Technically they wouldn't be fraternizing, as they are both of equal rank now…" Chegwidden began, but the SecNav waved him down.

"They _are_ in the same chain of command, AJ."

"Granted, sir, but there is the option to transfer one or the other out of that chain, and still retain both of them at JAG."

"You have a suggestion; I can tell." The SecNav smiled, and Chegwidden realized that what he had planned for his senior officers just might work out.

"Yes, sir, I do." AJ went on to explain his idea that Mac could move to a judiciary posting, but still remain in the JAG building. It would mean a relocation to another office, but at least both she and Harm would still be near each other.

"It could work, I suppose. Given their colorful…_history_…together, do you think it _would_ work?"

"Sir, I've never seen a couple more suited to each other than those two. In the past they've behaved more like a married couple than even Lieutenant Roberts and his wife."

"I thought the Colonel was already engaged? To the Australian. Brumby, isn't it?"

"_Was_ is the operative word, I believe, Mister Secretary." AJ smiled to himself as he recalled seeing Mac's ringless fingers before she left the office to go offshore.

"Leave it with me, Admiral, and I will give you my decision as soon as I have thought it over."

Chegwidden got to his feet, thanked the SecNav for his time, and was about to leave the office when his name was called once more.

"You can tell them that I expect nothing less than total decorum in the office, but what they do in their own time is their business. They can both remain in your command at this time, and I will reserve the idea of a transfer to the judiciary as a future option. A very _good_ idea, that, AJ. Wish I'd thought of it myself."

"Thank you, sir!" Chegwidden bit back a smile, and nodded his head instead.

"You're welcome."

"Goodbye, sir."

Chegwidden left the SecNav's office with a number of thoughts on his mind. Not least of which was just how to let Harm and Mac know that they had the approval of the SecNav, no less, to conduct their private lives as they saw fit.

As he mulled over the points on his return journey to JAG Headquarters he laughed softly when he realized he had the perfect words, and the means to deliver them.

* * *

tbc 


	5. Chapter Five

Title : More Than Meets The Eye

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount.

Rating : G to PG-13

* * *

Spoilers : Episode 'JAG TV'; I watched this through vidclips recently, and wondered what would have happened between Harm and Mac, if she gave herself some space from Mic, and found Harm! Some of the story is in the style of 'emails' sent to and fro between Harm and Mac. And some of it is upfront and personal!

Summary : Mac is angry with Mic over his comments to the media, and Harm gets some good-humored ribbing from others on board ship when they see Mac on TrialTV. Harm is on board ship for an investigation, and doing his quals at the same time. Mac is sent out to assist on another case, and finds herself getting hot under the collar!

A/N – Words inside ( ) symbols denote the emails.

* * *

Thanks go to **HM foreva, Manda, Beach chickJASSNL, jaka, froggy0319, cbw, bluejay742, Cristina, Eternal Sleep, Denaliyasha, martini1988, SpaceMan546, skyefire, aserene, Manda May, jtbwriter, snugglebug, hardluckmarine, Sarah, Blueangel, alix33, Abigaile, XBlueShadowX, Razz-Mi-Tazz, Lisa, Radiorox** and **joanoa** for your wonderful reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

**JAG OFFICE - USS SEA HAWK**

"Harm! Come take a look at this!" Mac was sat at the computer terminal in the JAG office on board the carrier, and at her urgent command Harm looked up from the file he was reading. Pushing the chair he was in across the gap between the desk he was using and the terminal where Mac was seated, he came to a stop beside her.

"What's up?"

"Look!" Mac could only point at the screen, and at the emailed words written there.

'_With the approval of The Secretary of the Navy, the Judge Advocate General and his staff congratulate Commander Harmon Rabb Jr and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie on their joint collaboration. Future appointments as yet to be discussed, at the discretion of the Secretary, but present status at JAG to remain in force, with decorum. Full details to be advised on return to Norfolk.'_

"What the hell…?" Harm looked from the words on the screen to Mac's face, and back to the screen.

"What do you think it means?" asked Mac, puzzled, but Harm could only shake his head.

"I have no idea. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless the Admiral _knows!"_

"About us, you mean?" Mac look worried, but Harm nodded, smiling.

"If I'm right, we're about to be recalled to dry land. I did say earlier that I thought the Admiral and Captain Johnson had already been _discussing_ us," Harm reminded her, and Mac smiled as she recalled his words. At the same time she recalled the events that followed too!

"Then this could mean…"

"That we have the approval of the SecNav no less." Harm's statement caused the pair of them to fall silent in awe of that fact, and it was like this that Captain Johnson found them when he knocked on the open hatch.

"Sir!" Both Mac and Harm got to their feet, standing to attention. Johnson waved them back to their seats.

"It would seem you've both been recalled to JAG." Harm and Mac looked at each other with a smile. The Captain continued. "I've just received a message from Admiral Chegwidden to that effect. As you've completed your quals, Commander, it only remains to wish you well, and tell you that we look forward to your next visit on board, whether it's six months from now or earlier."

"Thank you, sir." Harm shook hands, and then Johnson turned to Mac.

"As for you, Colonel, your commanding officer believes you are needed back at JAG to maintain good order, as his Chief of Staff."

"Thank you, sir, but your JAG still hasn't returned. I…"

"That is no longer your worry, Colonel. I'm sure Commander Rabb will be able to advise Petty Officer Wardman on how to maintain the office until your replacement comes out to the carrier, or our own JAG returns."

"Of course, sir," both Mac and Harm answered together, and Johnson shook his head, amazed at how the two of them thought, and spoke, alike!

"I'll advise you when the helo is inbound."

"Thank you, sir." This time Harm answered for them both, and Johnson smiled at them before leaving the room.

**FLIGHT DECK – USS SEA HAWK**

Captain Johnson stood on the deck with Harm and Mac. Following his earlier conversation with Admiral Chegwidden he was now aware of yet another facet of the relationship between the two departing officers. As the LSO gave them the all-clear to approach the helo, Johnson touched Harm's sleeve. Harm turned as Mac, unaware, walked away.

"Sir?"

"Good luck, Commander." Harm's eyebrows drew together briefly in confusion, and then he grinned widely.

"Thank you, Captain."

"I'm sure you'll approach this…_assignment_…with the same sense of duty as you display in all other ventures."

At those words, however, Harm shook his head, still smiling.

"Oh, no, sir. Being with the Colonel is a pleasure, always."

"I'm sure it is, son," replied Johnson, saluting in return as Harm raised his own hand.

When Harm settled on the helo next to Mac, she smiled at him.

"What kept you?" she asked, and Harm grinned.

"Captain Johnson wanted to wish us luck," he answered, wanting so much to lean over and kiss Mac but settling for letting her know his intentions with his expressive eyes. Mac read his expression correctly, as always, and nodded in silence. In the time since they had admitted their love for one another, they had spoken very little about the actual consummation of their relationship, but both of them knew it would come about, and sooner rather than later!

**NAS NORFOLK **

Harm was the first off the helo, and Mac was right behind him, handing down her seabag and briefcase to Harm as she jumped down. Harm bent over to offer her a hand and, straightening up, she saw their commanding officer striding toward them.

"Heads up, Harm! Admiral to the rear." Mac's muttered words brought Harm up straighter and they both turned to salute the Admiral.

"At ease, people. Welcome back," Chegwidden's greeting was brief, and both Harm and Mac responded with thanks.

"Walk with me." Chegwidden's request was more of an order, Harm and Mac followed as he walked away from both the helo, and their vehicles, heading for an open space at the edge of the tarmac. Far enough away from the noise of the flightline, and from being overheard.

The Admiral turned, and he raised his eyes to the sky before focusing on the pair in front of him. The two officers wondered what he would say next. They didn't have long to wait, and they were pleasantly surprised by his words.

"When I sent you the email I had just returned from the SecNav's office. While I was there we had an interesting talk about the two of you."

"Sir?" Harm resisted looking at Mac, and kept his eyes forward. Mac followed suit.

"It hasn't escaped our notice that the two of you are…shall we say…more _involved_ than usual? If our beliefs are correct, then it was felt in our best interests to keep you happy. To that end, the SecNav is happy for the status quo to remain right now, and for the foreseeable future. You will conduct yourselves with the utmost decorum in and out of the office, during working hours. Your personal time is, of course, your own. If any queries are raised to the contrary, he will alert me, and I will alert you. If that happens…you don't want that to happen, believe me!"

"No, sir." Both Mac and Harm answered together, trying desperately to hide the grins that threatened to break out at the Admiral's words. They really _were_ being given permission to live a life together!

"Should your relationship progress at any time so that the subjects of marriage and parenting arise, we have that covered also."

"You and the SecNav appear to have had quite a discussion, sir," Mac observed, and he smiled at her.

"Sure as hell took me by surprise, Colonel," he admitted, and Mac grinned.

"What exactly _did_ you agree on, sir?" Harm couldn't resist the question, and Mac turned her grin on him, which he returned with an additional wink.

* * *

tbc 


	6. Chapter Six The End

Title : More Than Meets The Eye

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount.

Rating : G to PG-13

* * *

Spoilers : Episode 'JAG TV'; I watched this through vidclips recently, and wondered what would have happened between Harm and Mac, if she gave herself some space from Mic, and found Harm! Some of the story is in the style of 'emails' sent to and fro between Harm and Mac. And some of it is upfront and personal!

Summary : Mac is angry with Mic over his comments to the media, and Harm gets some good-humored ribbing from others on board ship when they see Mac on TrialTV. Harm is on board ship for an investigation, and doing his quals at the same time. Mac is sent out to assist on another case, and finds herself getting hot under the collar!

A/N – Words inside ( ) symbols denote the emails.

* * *

Thanks go to **HM foreva, Manda, Beach chickJASSNL, jaka, froggy0319, cbw, bluejay742, Cristina, Eternal Sleep, Denaliyasha, martini1988, SpaceMan546, skyefire, aserene, Manda May, jtbwriter, snugglebug, hardluckmarine, Sarah, Blueangel, alix33, Abigaile, XBlueShadowX, Razz-Mi-Tazz, Lisa, Radiorox** and **joanoa** for your wonderful reviews. Hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I've enjoyed reading your reactions to the story, and I didn't expect such a 'forceful' reception. It gives me incentive to keep writing other stories! Thanks again!

* * *

**NAS NORFOLK**

"We agreed that you would both remain at JAG, but that you, Colonel," Chegwidden turned to look directly at Mac, and she unconsciously drew up her shoulders as he looked at her, "were to transfer to the Judiciary. If that is acceptable?"

Mac looked from Chegwidden to Harm, who nodded his head, smiling.

"You'll make a great judge, Mac," he murmured softly, and Mac gave him a warm smile before answering Chegwidden.

"That will be acceptable, sir. I do have one question."

"Which is?"

"What happens to cases in which the Commander is either prosecution or defence?"

"You may have to recuse yourself, as you see fit. However, at this point, considering that the two of you have operated in this capacity of 'almost but not quite' for some time now, I don't see the necessity to change routine. I trust you to tell me if you feel you need to change the circumstances. Even in the event of changing designation, it will remain at your discretion to remove yourself from any conflict, whichever of you that might fall to."

"Understood, sir. Thank you."

"Good. Now, I have to be back at JAG, but as it is almost 1600, and you have been travelling, I suggest you take the weekend to talk over recent _developments,_" this was said with almost a hint of a smile on the Admiral's lips, and Harm, standing behind Mac now, squeezed her hand. Chegwidden saluted, which they returned, and turned to walk away. As he did, he threw his next words over his shoulder. "By the way, Colonel, you might want to let Brumby in on your news. He still seems to be riding on the wave of your so-called engagement."

"Yes, sir." Mac's tone was a little less enthusiastic, and with the Admiral's back turned to her and Harm, she looked up at the man in her life now. "Can we leave too?"

"Do you want to see Brumby now?" Harm _had_ to ask. There was no doubting their commitment to each other, but he was wary of Mac's answer. When it came, he released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"I just want to be with you, Harm. I'll deal with Mic when I have to. Can we go to your place? He won't come there. Not if he has any sense."

"I wouldn't put it past him, Mac, but of course you can stay with me."

"Good." Mac smiled up at Harm and he returned the smile with one of his own, reassuring and also a little restless. He _wanted_ to be alone with her, she realized, as much as she wanted to be alone with him! They both fell into step together as they followed Chegwidden to the parking lot. When they reached the fleet vehicle that was to transport them to JAG, Chegwidden waved it off, and gave his reason to them.

"The less people that know you're together right now, the better. I'll drop you both off, wherever, and then Tiner and Roberts can deliver your vehicles respectively. They can drop the keys into your mail slots, and no-one is any the wiser."

"Thank you again, sir. That's very thoughtful."

"Just don't let me down, Colonel." Mac got into the Admiral's SUV behind Harm's seat, and Chegwidden took the driver's seat. The drive to Harm's apartment was undertaken in near silence, and once they had arrived Chegwidden waited while both officers exited the vehicle. He waved once and drove off, heading back to Falls Church and JAG.

**HARM'S APARTMENT – UNION STATION**

Harm dropped his and Mac's seabags on the floor at the entrance to his apartment. Mac put their laptops on the nearby desk. Empty handed, they stood and looked at each other.

"I need a shower," said Mac, for the sake of something to say, and not quite sure quite how to jump Harm without actually telling him she wanted to do that _very_ thing!

"Want a hand?" asked Harm, and gave Mac the most intimate look she had got from him yet. Their kisses had been beyond compare for her, and his eyes had shown her how much he was affected by her nearness and the love they had confessed to, but now he wore an almost _shy _smile. Neither of them was without physical experience, but as this was their own particular 'first time', it was almost like _the_ first time for them both.

Mac nodded, a smile spreading on her lips. "Yeah, I'd like that…" she answered softly, and reached to take Harm's hand as she made her way to the steps that ran to his bedroom, and the bathroom beyond. As she had been a constant visitor to his apartment almost since its inception, she knew every nook and cranny almost as well as he did.

The trail of their clothes began at the bottom of the few steps, and in a short time it ended at the entrance to the shower. Inside the steamy area, their two bodies were as close as possible without actually being one, and two voices could be heard, low and husky, promising a future, and a wild ride getting there! When soft moans began to replace words the rest of their conversation became secondary to the need to make their dreams a reality.

**JAG HEADQUARTERS – FALLS CHURCH – VIRGINIA**

Harm and Mac entered the bullpen first thing on Monday morning, laughing at something that had caught their attention during the weekend, and oblivious to the group that were waiting for them. Beside the Admiral, Harriet and Bud were hiding smiles behind controlled expressions, and only Mic looked angry. Mac glanced from Harm to Mic, and back again. Harm gave her an imperceptible nod, while his eyes told her so much more.

"Commander, Colonel, my office, please." The Admiral's tone brooked no delay, and both Harm and Mac left their coats, covers and briefcases on a chair in Mac's office, as Harriet moved to place them correctly. Mac shot her a silent 'thank you' and Harriet grinned.

As the Admiral entered his office Mic Brumby was right behind him, followed by Harm and Mac. Before Tiner could close the door Mic rounded on Mac, and it took all Harm's strength of will not to interfere. He knew this confrontation had to come, Mac had warned him, and so had the Admiral, with his words from the day he had met them at Norfolk.

"What the hell were you doing with _him_, Sarah?"

"I beg your pardon? You have no right to question me, Mic!" Mac stood her ground, and both Harm and Chegwidden shared a knowing look. Turning to face the Admiral, Mac spoke directly to him. "Sir, I would like to take this…meeting…somewhere else. It's not appropriate in your office."

"No, Colonel, it isn't. However, the conference room is less soundproof than my office, and quite frankly it is Mr Brumby who has instigated this confrontation. I would be remiss in my duty as your commanding officer, and your friend, to leave you alone with the man."

"Thank you, sir." Mac felt grateful, and it showed in the smile she gave; for Mic, however, it breached the absolute limit of his patience.

"I asked you what you were doing with Rabb! I deserve an answer!"

"Lower your voice, Mr Brumby, and perhaps you'll get an answer." Chegwidden spoke up, remaining standing, as they all did. Mic gave a withering look around the room at the two men who stood in defence of their colleague and friend.

"It's fraternization, Sarah. I can bring a civilian complaint against you. I don't want to, of course, and if you forget all this nonsense and put the ring back on, I'll forgive you."

"You'll _forgive_ me?" Mac's voice was barely above a whisper. Harm recognized the tone, even though Mic didn't. It was Mac's 'take no prisoners' tone, and the recipients of her words rarely came back for a second go.

"For your information, _Mister_ Brumby, you and I are not engaged now, nor were we. As I have already gone over that subject with you, I won't rehash it. As for Commander Rabb and I being 'together', we often work cases in one home or another, with the full knowledge of the Admiral, and the SecNav." Whether the SecNav knew or not, Mac didn't care, but using the fact of association made her argument more credible, and Mic faltered in his attack as he realized he had no comeback against Mac's points of issue. "If you don't have anything more to say, I suggest you leave."

"I…" began Mic, and then stopped. Nodding his head he turned to leave, and then paused as Mac spoke once more.

"One more thing, Mic. I understand you have continued to imply that you and I _are_ engaged, even in my absence while I was aboard the Sea Hawk. I want a public retraction to your claims, and an apology for the personal details you gave to the media, and the distress you caused."

"Sarah? What will that prove?"

"It will prove that you do have some semblance of ethics, even if it is at the most basic level."

"I…" Mic began once more, and then stopped altogether. Without a backward glance he left the office, and all three remaining occupants breathed a collective sigh of relief.

In the silence that followed, the Admiral took his seat, and waved Harm and Mac down into the chairs opposite his desk.

"Down to business, then. I have an interesting case for you both."

As Chegwidden spoke, Harm and Mac relaxed, and listened to their commanding officer.

The End.

* * *

(I know, it's a funny place to end, but then this was only a rehash of an episode, and I don't want to make it any longer than this. Perhaps I can use the next episode in the series after JAG TV for another story…? Watch this space!) 


End file.
